Wiggly Party
"Wiggly Party" is a Wiggles song. It was used to celebrate both The Wiggles' 10th birthday, as the opening song of 2001's Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party, and their 25th birthday as the opening song of 2016's Dance Dance! as well as The Wiggles Reunion Show. Song Credits Song Lyrics Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party Ahhh Wiggly Party Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) (x3) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Pin the tail on the donkey, now we're playing hide and seek And in the kitchen we're making all the fruit salad you can eat at the Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) (x3) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that Put on your party hats, and you dress up costumes too Pass the parcel and then, there's a present for me and you at the Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) (x3) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that (repeat and fade) Dance Dance! Ahhhh! Wiggly Party Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Pin the tail on the donkey Now we're playing hide and seek And in the kitchen we're making All the fruit salad that you can eat At the Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Put on your party hats And you dress up costumes too Pass the parcel and then There's a present for me and you At the Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Wiggly Party (Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Everybody's grooving (Wiggle your hips just like that) Repeat X 11 Wiggly Party Lyric Variants Taiwanese ahh wiggly party 威格利党 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 郵票, 郵票, 郵票, 拍手, 拍手, 鼓掌 你的臀部就這樣晃動著 把尾巴按在驢身上 現在我們在玩捉迷藏 在我們正在做的廚房裡 所有的水果沙拉, 你可以吃 在威格利派對上 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 郵票, 郵票, 郵票, 拍打, 拍打, 拍打 你的臀部就這樣晃動著 戴上你的派對帽 你也穿上了戲服 把包裹遞給我然後 有一個禮物給我和你 在威格利派對上 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 威格利党 (大家都來了) 郵票, 郵票, 郵票, 拍打, 拍打, 拍打 你的臀部就這樣晃動著 郵票, 郵票, 郵票, 拍打, 拍打, 拍打 你的臀部就這樣晃動著 English Translation Ahh wiggly party The Wigley Party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) Stamps, stamps, stamps, claps, claps Your buttocks are shaking like this. Put your tail on the donkey Now we're playing hide-and-seek. In the kitchen we're working on. All fruit salad, you can eat At the Wigley party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) Stamps, stamps, stamps, pats, pats Your buttocks are shaking like this. Put on your party hat You're wearing costumes, too. Pass me the package and then I have a gift for you and me At the Wigley party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) The Wigley Party (everyone's here) Stamps, stamps, stamps, pats, pats Your buttocks are shaking like this. Stamps, stamps, stamps, pats, pats Your buttocks are shaking like this. (Repetition and fading in and out) Trivia *In Dance Dance!, the lyrics were changed from "coming" to "grooving" thanks to a common lyric error that used to be on this very page. *For the 2011 ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles CD, it was recorded by Architecture in Helsinki. *Only the 2006 Karaoke version doesn't fade out. *An instrumental track for this song is played over the credits of the Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party video. *On the Wiggly Jukebox book, Craig Abercrombie's name was removed from the song credits. * The song is played on the game The Great Big Red Car Maze. * The Dance, Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 17th 2017. * The English Version is in C but the Taiwanese Version is in D * This song has uncredited musicians in the 2001 version such as Jeff Fatt who played the keyboards and Murray Cook who provides vocals. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V.2. * John Field and Craig Abercrombie's names got removed from the song credits from Wiggly Safari Show Program. * The song is both the intro and the outro for a promotional CD titled "Celebrating The Wiggles' 10th Birthday!". * The 2016 CD version doesn't fade out. Performances/Appearances Gallery WigglyParty.jpg|2001 version WigglyParty-Taiwanese.png|Taiwanese 2003 version WigglyParty-2005.JPG|2004 version WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation WigglyParty(2016)1.png|2016 version WigglyParty-Taiwan2006.png|Taiwanese 2006 version IMG_9978.jpg|Sam version Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:大家來Wiggle! Songs Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action!好戲上場 Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Celebrating The Wiggles' 10th Birthday! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Wiggles Suite Songs